you are the cause of my Euphoria
by Yuuko Kinoshita
Summary: One shot Una mañana distinta Jikook


En una fría mañana de diciembre…

Jungkook pov.

Recién me levantaba de la cama. Eran ya las 12 de la mañana según mi teléfono por lo que muy a mi pesar decidí levantarme de la cama para ir al servicio y poder hacer mis necesidades.

Tras salir del baño me di cuenta de que la casa estaba aparentemente vacía, ya que no podía escuchar a ninguno de mis hyungs gritar como siempre hacía, menos a yoongi que siempre se quedaba mirando un punto fijo de la pared sin hacer nada.

Solté una pequeña risa al recordarlo"aunque hyung lo niegue es bastante adorable" pensé.

-Hay alguien en casa? - dije alzando mi voz mientras esperaba una respuesta de alguno de los miembros. - es cierto.. Me dijeron que tenía que salir a hacer unos recados - solté en voz baja mientras comenzaba a me dirigía al salón para ver algo en la televisión.

Tras unos dos minutos en los que pretendía que veía la televisión, porque es imposible negar que recién levantado la vida no me da para más escuche el sonido de algo caerse al suelo por lo que me levanté del sofá y fui en busca del origen del dichoso sonido que rompió mi meditación mañanera.

Fui buscando por los cuartos de mis hyungs hasta llegar al cuarto de mi lindo hyung donde me encontré a jiminssi tumbado boca abajo en la cama y a un despertador roto por la caída de hace unos minutos.

"creí que no iba a estar en casa… Ayer no me dijo nada ". Decidí despertarle ya que seguramente si no lo hiciera ahora luego se quejara diciéndome cosas como *Jungkook-ah deberías de hacerte cargos de estas cosas, he cuidado de ti todos estos años.. Así es como se lo pagas a hyung" me sabia el discursito de memoria porque aunque muy probablemente no lo dijera en serio luego me dejaba durante días en abstinencia por cosas así y no podía permitirlo… "hyung estaba demasiado bueno y es imposible resistirse a que… " decidí detenerme ahí, era hora de despertarlo y jugar un rato.

-Jimin… JiMin, jimin… -repetí su nombre varias veces esperando una respuesta que sabía que no conseguiría porque era imposible despertarlo de ese modo, lo conocía muy bien.

No me dejas otra alternativa, que sepas que yo lo he intentado la culpa es tuya - dije mientras me subía a la cama y me colocaba sobre el.

-jimin.. - dije mientras lo analizaba con la mirada, poder tenerlo así conmigo era algo que deseaba desde hace años y que hace un año puede hacer realidad. Era hermoso incluso dormido, notaba su lenta respiración, sus latidos, lo notaba a él.. quería tocarlo de nuevo.. Quería hacerlo mío de nuevo y que yo fuera suyo.

-Buenos días - mis manos se movieron y se acercaron a su delicado rostro y comenzaron a acariciarlo suavemente. - jimin-ah

Tras llamarlo de esa manera noté como comenzaba a moverse debajo mía y se giro quedando su cara bastante cerca de la mía.

-joder así es imposible - me acerqué a él pero para esta vez para besarle.

Finalmente se despertó.

-que demonios haces? - dijo sin abrir los ojos.

\- esperaba unos buenos días como mínimo.-digo mientras mi mano comienza a colarse por su camisa para acariciar su torso

-cierto… - finalmente abrió los ojos, los cuales se enfocaron rápidamente en los míos-buenos días--note como sus brazos se acercaban a mi espalda para juntarnos a ambos - buenos días - dijo sonriendome.

"mierda es demasiado adorable"pensé mientras notaba como mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse un poco debido a la vergüenza.

-Te amo-solté sin pensar.. Verle de esa forma hacia que mi carácter cambiará completamente."joder debo de parecer tonto"

\- lo sé - dijo mientras seguía con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

-¿tu no?.. - tras preguntarle cambie de posición y me tumbe junto a él en la cama.

-ya sabes mi respuesta…. no hagas que tu hyung diga ese tipo de cosas..

Pude apreciar como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse un color rojizo bastante adorable a mi parecer.

-luego no te da vergüenza decirme otro tipo de cosas cuando estamos haciéndolo y tocó tu…

No pude terminar la frase ya que estaba vez fue él quien se colocó sobre mi para callarme poniendo sus manos sobre mis labios.

-Callate.. Eres un guarro jeon jungkook.

Aparte sus manos de mi boca y lo acerque a mi para besarlo, pero no como hace un momento este era un beso más intenso pero sin llegar a ser lascivo y con el que ambos podíamos transmitir nuestro amor.

Estuvimos así un par de minutos en los que que poco a poco la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos iban calentándose cada vez más y el beso se volvía cada vez fogoso que cada vez demandaba más, más intensidad, más roce, más de él..

Estaba entrando en su juego de nuevo pero para nada quería salir de él quería seguir jugando más, y no me importaba perder si así era capaz de estar con el.. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Pov jimin

Me estaba empezando a calentar demasiado.. No quería admitirlo pero me ponía bastante caliente el simple hecho de tenerlo junto a mi y no hablaba solo de lo sexual.

Le quería demasiado incluso desde cuando éramos aprendices pero no se lo iba a decir quizás se reiría de mí o quizás no.

Me separe del beso para poder decir las palabras que tanto había estado él esperando.. A veces odiaba ser tan cerrado…

-lo siento… -no sé en que momento las lágrimas aparecieron y comenzaron a hacer un recorrido hacia abajo por mi rostro enrojeciendo mis ojos con su salida.

-jimin… - vi como su rostro cambió y comenzaba a mirarme serio y sin decir una sola palabra sus grandes pero siempre frías manos se arrastraron hacia mi rostro para borrar las huellas de mis lágrimas.-..yo..lo siento…

Te amo demasiado….

-yo también.. Pero odio esta situación… Te Amo… Demonios...por qué ? Quiero gritarlo… Pero siempre esta el maldito que dirán lo odio… Lo Odio… Lo odio… Lo.. - no pude seguir hablando ya que note como me envolvía en uno de esos abrazos que tanto amaba que a pesar de sus frías manos, era lo más cálido que había llegado a sentir-.

-jimin… Dejemos de decir lo siento… Por favor.. Te quiero demasiado como para verte así… - no podía ver su rostro pero si podía notar sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa.

-Gracias… Jeon jungkook.. Gracias.. Por amarme, por dejarte amar.. Por ser así por tratarme así por todo….

-yo siento que seas tan… Tonto.. - se separó de mi y pude ver como me sonreía, lo amaba.

Pero igualmente agradezco incluso eso.. Gracias jimin..

De nuevo nos volvimos a abrazar dejando que nuestros sentimientos salieran a flote en aquel barco llamado destino y que haríamos lo que fuera para que no acabará hundiéndose.

Si has llegado hasta el final de la historia muchas gracias por leerla, es el primer one-shot que hago y espero hacer muchas cosas más.

Hasta luego bellas personas


End file.
